


Safely Yours

by grimfigment



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, clothed grinding, trans sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimfigment/pseuds/grimfigment
Summary: Sora's a little nervous, but Riku's a little soothing.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Safely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me again. I don't have much to say except... hope you like it?

Sora has sat in Riku’s lap before - at packed lunch tables and school benches and on double beds while they fought for the first player controller - seeing as they were joined at the hip since childhood, so barely anyone batted at eye to see them sharing close quarters. Yet, all the times before were casual, incidental, purely  _ friendly _ . But this? This is  _ different _ .

_ This _ is fluttery heat and live wire nerves, the very real feeling of Riku’s muscled shoulders under Sora’s trembling hands as Riku licks his way into Sora’s mouth. It’s wetness and slick, obscene noises that make Sora’s ears burn hot. It’s… a lot, basically. A good  _ a lot _ , but still a lot.

The hands restlessly trailing up and down the expanse of Sora’s back aren’t exactly helping, mussing up Sora’s shirt and sending constant shiver through his body with each pass. Sora’s not sure if he wants Riku to stop or keep going, but his mind wanders to how good it might feel if Riku’s dipped his hands lower, slid them under the hem of Sora’s loose shirt and pressed fever hot palms against the bare skin of Sora’s waist.

( _ Really _ good, he bets. He’s so glad he ditched his binder earlier in the night.)

But Sora’s heart jumps in nervous fits and starts at the same time that he  _ wants _ so much. Riku’s hands and lips and body are warm warm  _ warm _ and  _ solid _ and Sora’s hyper aware of how  _ real _ this all is right now. How this is everything he’s been dreaming about for  _ years _ and how he’s incredibly into it and also incredibly scared he’ll somehow fuck it up. Sora’s known Riku since childhood, but he’s never known this side of him, never heard the way his breath hitches when Sora shifts in his lap or the way he croons praises in between kisses.

Sora doesn’t want it to stop, and he’s afraid of what happens if it keeps going.

Riku tugs Sora’s bottom lip as he pulls back to gasp in air, eyes dark and blown wide as he stares at Sora like he’s something special. The sight makes something hot and squirmy coil in Sora’s belly, and it’s all still a fucking  _ lot _ , so he ducks his head down and into the crook of Riku’s neck to breathe and try to calm his pitter patter heart. The hands on his back sink down, graze over the patch of exposed skin they find there, and settle firmly on Sora’s bare waist.

Sora was right. It’s really, really fucking good.

A hard shudder wracks Sora’s frame as he huffs against Riku’s neck. The action causes a matching action in Riku and _wow okay_ _that’s hot_. The hot, heavy weight pressing up between Sora’s thighs was already proof that he was having some kind of effect on Riku, but somehow that little shiver really drove it home. Riku is _here_. Riku is with _Sora_. Riku is _really, really into this._ It soothes some, but not all, of the anxiety pulsing through Sora’s veins.

“You okay?” Riku breathes into Sora’s ear, which… doesn’t really help the jitters but still feels amazing. His hands squeeze Sora’s waist gently, like he’s trying to ground Sora. And together with Riku’s question it works, eases Sora’s racing mind and reminds him that although this is all new and scary it’s still just  _ Riku _ . Still the person Sora’s always felt entirely safe with. No matter what, he’ll make sure Sora is okay.

Sora nods against his spot on Riku’s shoulder - he doesn’t miss how it makes Riku shiver  _ again _ \- and winds his arms around Riku’s neck. “‘M okay,” he mutters, and  _ wow _ is that his own voice? He sounds absolutely  _ wrecked _ , raspy and hoarse. “It’s just a lot all at once.”

“Do you want to stop?” 

Oh, absolutely  _ fucking _ not.

His head shoots up at the question, shaking hard enough that his hair whips into his face. “No! I don’t, I promise.” Sora leans forward, hyper aware of the hands still on his waist, and presses a kiss to Riku’s forehead. “Just- I dunno. I’m sorry I’m being weird.”

Another squeeze to his waist. “You’re not being weird,” Riku soothes and ooooh, he starts massaging his thumbs in soothing little circles against Sora’s skin and that’s  _ nice _ . “We can slow down, yeah? There’s no rush.”

The hard cock twitching against Sora’s thigh says otherwise, but he chooses not to point that out.

“Okay,” he breathes out instead. “Okay, thank you. Sorry.”

Riku ducks down and kisses the corner of Sora’s mouth, thumbs still moving against his waist. “Stop apologizing. You haven’t done anything wrong.” It’s a chaste kiss, but it still lights a fire under Sora’s skin, still makes him want  _ more _ , so he chases Riku’s lips with his own until they’re kissing again. It’s slow but heated, unhurried as Riku licks and nips at Sora’s bottom lip, but it leaves Sora gasping into Riku’s mouth all the same.

Nerves still vibrate under Sora’s skin, but Riku’s hands on his waist act as a tether now, grounding him in the moment and reminding him that he’s wholly safe in Riku’s arms. With that knowledge to soothe him, Sora leans into the kiss even more, bringing his own hands from Riku’s shoulders to his face, cupping his cheeks as gently as Sora can manage while chasing the heated high in his veins. It works, Sora supposes, because Riku tightens his hold and moans Sora’s name into his mouth and  _ wow yeah okay Sora can get into this _ .

They trade progressively intense kisses back and forth, Riku’s hands growing restless and once more roaming the expanse of Sora’s back, this time under his shirt. It wracks Sora’s body with another violent shiver, but he pushes down the anxiety he feels this time and just kisses Riku harder. It’s  _ good _ , despite the fluttery nervousness and worry over doing something wrong. It’s just… really fucking  _ good _ .

Good enough that Sora thinks of where _this_ could lead, at some point when he was ready and Riku was too, thinks of skin on skin and that weight beneath his pressing _in_ _in in_ and-

The grip on Sora’s waist tightens just before Riku gives a shallow, experimental roll of his hips, and Sora chokes on his name, his own falling from Riku’s lips. The heat from before roars into an open flame as pleasure courses through Sora’s body, and he wants more more  _ more _ as he bears down on instinct. It shoots fresh licks of fire through him and Riku both, and before he can suck in more air Riku’s got a hand on the back of his head and tugs him in for another searing kiss.

Riku thrusts up again, which makes Sora whimper something embarrassing and incoherent. He wants to be ashamed of it, but Riku huffs hot breath against his cheek with each mewl Sora makes and  _ okay _ . That’s okay then, if Riku likes it. And Riku does like it, especially when he settles into a quick, steady rhythm that Sora simply whines through. He’s babbling something Sora can just  _ barely _ hear over the roar in his ears that sounds like a lot of “you’re so good Sora you feel  _ so good, _ ” leaving Sora moaning and shivering as he buries his face in the crook of Riku’s neck again and just clings.

It’s all so much more and so much  _ better _ than Sora had even dreamed about (and he  _ had _ dreamed about it during lonely nights with Riku far away, a hand shoved down his pants to ease the sting of separation the only way he knew how). It’s real, warm,  _ solid _ , and even with the back of his brain short circuiting in a dramatic flair of sparks, Sora’s having the time of his young life. Each movement Riku makes against him is the most sinful heaven Sora knows, and he’s careening towards the edge faster than ever before.

(The undeniable proof of Riku’s size resting between his legs isn’t helping him slow down either. Sora will be dreaming of  _ that _ for quite some time.)

Because, after everything, this is  _ Riku _ , here and doing  _ this _ with Sora.  _ Wanting _ to do this with Sora. He’s glad he’s perched in Riku’s lap right now, because the weight of how much this all means, to him  _ and _ to Riku, makes Sora feel a little weak in the knees. No distance, no time apart, no troubles from their past have kept them from getting here. It’s  _ Riku _ with  _ Sora _ , and Sora has a feeling that fact will never stop leaving him in awe. And-

Aaaaand holy  _ shit  _ Riku’s dick is fucking  _ massive _ and hits Sora just right and  _ ooooooooooookay fuck shit fuck that’s good. _

“Sora,” Riku gasps out, pulls Sora impossibly tighter. “I’m close, I-” And ohhh, Sora wants to see that, wants to feel Riku fall apart beneath him. He lifts his head to look at Riku and  _ oh _ he’s beautiful. Silver hair mussed, teal eyes blown dark and wide. Sora pulls in a shaky breath, cups Riku’s cheeks, and kisses him desperately before grinding down  _ hard _ . The moan Riku breathes into Sora’s mouth is worth everything, so Sora does it again and again, relishes the way Riku’s grip on his waist turns bruising.

_ Loves  _ the way Riku moans, low and loud, as he pulls Sora down at the same moment he thrusts up, cock twitching between Sora’s thighs as he comes and comes. It’s a beautiful view to watch Riku’s pretty flushed face as he comes, to see the way he shudders through the aftershocks all while wrapping an arm around Sora to pull him against his chest and have him closer. It takes Sora right to the edge of release himself, and he can’t stop himself from shifting, searching for whatever friction he can get, as Riku comes back down.

Sora’s so close it practically  _ hurts _ , and he’s two seconds from whining in pure frustration when strong hands move him to straddle Riku’s thigh, the sudden pressure relieving and agonizing all at once. Sora gasps and grinds down helplessly, nearly embarrassed by the way he’s practically humping Riku’s leg, but when liquid fire shoots through his veins and he shakes apart against Riku’s chest he can’t find it in himself to care about things like  _ embarrassment. _

The come down after that is slow, hazy, peaceful. Riku peppers Sora’s hair with kisses, whispers praises about how beautiful Sora is, how perfect that was, how much Riku loves him. It makes Sora hum and snuggle closer, sated and pleased and desperately in love.

This was definitely  _ much _ better than all the times Sora had been in Riku’s lap before.


End file.
